


Just a Couple Concerns

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Manga AU [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Het, High School, Human, Serious, Talking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Bombrush needs to know more about Bloodshed's relationship.





	

“So… Your girlfriend-?”

“Shut. Up.”

“But I just want to be sure-”

“It’s not your business.”

“Well, considering you live under my room, it technically is-”

“Then I’ll move out.”

“Now, now, don’t be drastic, Bloodshed. I merely want to know-”

“Leave. It. _Alone_.”

Bombrush sighed, shaking his head. Did he really need to act so hostile over a simple question? Yes, he knew Bloodshed never really liked discussing anything with him, but it was a serious and legitimate question. One he needed to know the answer to, for everyone’s sake. He had no intentions of teasing his son about this.

But no, Bloodshed wouldn’t talk. As if he ever did talk to him, but still. He thought maybe the boy would be more open to discussion since he did agree to have dinner with him. A rarity for them to be eating together, mainly due to the fact that either Bombrush was out working or Bloodshed was out with his friends.

Still, despite his son’s resistance, he would get an answer. If he couldn’t get it out of Bloodshed, he would have to go to Thornstriker. And he knew that was the last thing Bloodshed wanted was for him to “harass” his precious older girlfriend. But he needed to know. As a parent, this wasn’t something he could just ignore. His son may have been a legal adult, but he was still a student.

And his girlfriend was a teacher at his school. Though not illegal, it was definitely something others would say was inappropriate.

“Bloodshed… I just want you to tell me about what’s going on.”

“I’m not talking about this with you.”

“Please, Bloodshed, I need answers. If I can’t get them from you, you’ll leave me with no other choice but to contact Miss Thornstriker directly.”

Bombrush knew his son wouldn’t be happy, but he should have been more prepared for the murderous glare Bloodshed was giving him for the comment. If he knew he wouldn’t get in any trouble, the boy would have probably lunged across the table to beat his face him before strangling him to death. But Bombrush kept a neutral face, knowing that he would have to give in eventually.

Bloodshed finally growled, kicking the table and throwing down his fork onto the plate. Folding his arms across his chest, he sat back into the seat and kept his glare at the older man. Fuck, why couldn’t he just leave it alone?! His relationship was none of his business… But the last thing Thornstriker needed to deal with was his stupid father. He wasn’t going to subject her to that bullshit.

“ _Fine_ ,” he growled begrudgingly. “What is it?”

“Now, now…” Bombrush put down his fork to hold up his hands. “I merely wanted to know how long you two have been in a relationship–”

“Since June.”

All right, so Bloodshed had already turned eighteen by the time they got together… He had been worried that perhaps they had gotten involved while Bloodshed was still a minor. But even then, it seemed odd that Thornstriker, a young woman he knew was very dedicated and levelheaded, would be involved with a student.

“How did your relationship… come to be?”

Bloodshed tightened his lip, his glare worsening. He could only raise an eyebrow and tilt his head. Had he said something he shouldn’t have? But all he did was ask how they even became a couple. It was a rather innocuous question.

“Bloodshed?”

The younger man gritted his teeth before spitting out, “It was on a bet.”

Bombrush’s eyes widened. A bet?

“I-!”  The younger man stopped himself, having to calm down for a moment. Damn it, he hated remembering this… While he knew it was because of this bet that he and Thornstriker were together, that didn’t mean he didn’t regret how things had all started. He was still disgusted with himself for it, despite Thornstriker repeatedly assuring him it was fine.

Taking a deep breath, he started again, refusing to meet his father’s eyes. “I… asked her out once and she told me no, that it wasn’t… appropriate for a student and a teacher to be involved.”

A response he had expected from someone like Thornstriker, but Bombrush remained quiet on the matter.

“So I… made a bet with her. That if I got all As on my finals, she would… go out with me for a month after the school year ended. And… she agreed, probably thinking I wouldn’t be able to do it.”

Bombrush’s jaw dropped a bit. He vaguely remembered around finals last year, Bloodshed had actually been studying diligently and putting in a great effort when doing his homework. If he wasn’t in his room, the kid was actually at the library. And if he correctly… his son did get all As on his finals.

“And then… you-?”

“… She followed up on her end.” He hated putting it that way, but what else could he say? “We went out for a month based on the bet. And it continued.”

“So you… started on a bet-?”

“I already said we did.”

Primus, he just wanted to drop the entire thing. He hated remembering it. Why did the fucker have to be so hung up on that part? It may have started out that way, but Thornstriker was the one who wanted to continue seeing him. He wasn’t making her stay; she was with him because she wanted to be.

Bombrush watched his son carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was anger him ever more, but… This was just a little concerning. They had started going on because of a bet? As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he had a feeling Bloodshed put pressure on her to agree to such a bet. The boy was rather threatening and Thornstriker was petite and gentle and hardly strong enough to defend herself… He wouldn’t accuse the boy of forcing this on her, but he might have unintentionally intimidated her into agreeing.

It seemed as if he would have to ask Thornstriker about this after all. Just to make sure that this was what she really wanted…

“But Thornstriker is the one who wanted to continue.”

Bombrush snapped out of his thoughts, surprised by his son’s sudden statement.

“After the month ended, I told her we would stop. That I wouldn’t bother her anymore and that she could just pretend it never happened. But… she said she didn’t want to break up. She said she liked me and wanted to continue. So we did.”

The older man would have been suspicious if it weren’t for the fact that Bloodshed wad doing his hardest to not show him he was blushing. He would have smiled and started chuckling if he knew it wouldn’t piss the boy off. But the sight did make him relax a little, causing him to lean back in his seat.

Bloodshed would never fake blushing. Hell, he would never fake any emotion for anyone. So the fact that he was making this sort of face told him his son was definitely telling the truth. He would still probably talk to Thornstriker in the future, but at least he was confident that this relationship was something they both wanted. It would be easier for him to give them support in case they were ever found out by anyone at school. Though he hoped it would never have to come to that.

“So now she’s your legitimate girlfriend.”

“… Yes.”

“Just be careful until you graduate,” he said, picking up his fork again to resume eating. “You may be an adult, but you’re still a student. This won’t look good for Miss Thornstriker if this gets out.”

Bloodshed didn’t respond, just keeping his eyes narrowed at the other. As if he needed Bombrush to remind him. He knew what people would say or do if they found out… And he would never put Thornstriker into that sort of position. While he wouldn’t have cared what people said or thought, he was just a student. The “big bad delinquent” as it were, so people knew not to bother him.

It wasn’t like that for Thornstriker. She was a teacher, small and cute and could be easily overpowered. The last thing he wanted was for her to be harassed because of this, so of course he would keep silent. And she had also asked for him to keep their relationship a secret; she was embarrassed enough that his friends and father knew. She didn’t need anyone else knowing, which he respected.

Primus, he hoped this year would end soon… Then they wouldn’t have to hide anymore and people would leave them alone. He could actually be out in public with her and no one could say anything. That was the dream right now.

He couldn’t wait for it to be reality.


End file.
